Just Walk Away
by Vegeta-Holic
Summary: Freiza returns to the living to come and find Vegeta! For what purpose? You will just have to read and find out...! ...Incomplete...
1. Frieza Returns!

One day at Capsule Corperation...

"BULMA!!!!!" Vegeta yelled.

"What is it, Vegeta?"  
"I CAN'T FIND MY ARMOUR!!!" And not finding his armour wasn't good. Vegeta had been training in his Gravity Room alot, and the robots are so advanced that he can't train without his armour, or else he would get hurt badly.

"Did you look in the closet?"

"YES!"  
"In the bathroom?"

"YES!! I'VE LOOKED EVERY WHERE, AND I CAN'T FIND IT!!! I'VE LOOKED IN THE CLOSET, IN THE BATHROOM, IN THE GRAVITY ROOM, AND I STILL CAN'T FIND IT!!! I'VE EVEN LOOKED IN TRUNKS AND BULLA'S ROOMS!!!"

"Did you look under the bed?"

"Um... No." Vegeta went and did what Bulma said, and went to look under their bed. "I found it!!!" Vegeta cried.

"Mama? What was Papa yelling about?" Bulla asked Bulma.

"Papa couldn't find his training armour, dear." Bulma replied.

"Did he find it?"

"Yes he did... FINALLY..."  
"Hehe."

Just then Vegeta walked by the doorway of the room that Bulma and Bulla were in. "What are you two whispering about...?"

"Nothing, Papa. I just asked Mama what you were yelling about." Bulla replied to Vegeta.

"Oh... Is that so? And what did she say?" Vegeta asked.

"She said, 'Papa couldn't find his ar... armo... armour, dear. And he found it, FINALLY.'" she replied.

"Oh... Okay then." ::Bulma...? What did you mean by 'FINALLY'??:: Vegeta sent a message through thought to Bulma.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Bulma replied to him. Vegeta chuckled, and then walked away to his Gravity Room.

It was Sunday morning and Bulma, Bulla, Trunks, and Vegeta were getting ready to go to Church.

"Papa?" Bulla asked Vegeta.

"Yes Bulla?" Vegeta replied.

"Why do we go to Church on Sundays?"

Vegeta stopped for a minute and thought. He didn't realy believe in God, so he didn't know what to say to her. Then, Bulma answered Bulla's question.

"We go to Church on Sundays to praise God, Bulla." she said.

"Who's God?" Bulla then asked.

"Well... God is the creator of the WHOLE universe. He made all of us. All of the people, plants and animals. You can say that God is our Father. The Father of all of us."

"Realy? Where does He live?"

"God... God lives up in heaven."

"Where's heaven, Mama?" Bulma didn't answer this question. She just said, "You'll learn someday. I can't answer any more questions because every thing that you're asking me is what you're going to learn in Sunday School some time."

"Okay..." Bulla replied.

"Um... Bulma?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, Vegeta? What is it?" she replied.

"Thanks for taking that one..."

"Oh... Well, no problem. Vegeta... I know that you don't realy belive in God, but I'm glad that you come with us to Church." Vegeta didn't answer. He just got in the car with Bulla and Trunks.

Bulma walked over to the car and stopped. "Oh, darn it all..." Bulma left the keys inside.

She walked back into the house, which, luckily, was still unlocked. Then, when she shut the door, Vegeta and Trunks her a loud bang on the inside of the door, then, all three of them heard a loud scream come from Bulma, inside the house.

"BULMA!!!" Vegeta cried out. "ARE YOU OKAY?!" but he heard no answer. Vegeta got out of the car and ran to the door. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't even open a crack.

"OPEN THE DOOR!!!" he yelled. But then, he heard the most familiar voice, a voice that he never wanted to hear in the rest of his lifetime... He heard Frieza's voice.

"Well hello, Vegeta... Long time no see?" Freiza said. Vegeta turned around. And there, standing with Bulma in his arms, was Frieza.

"Wha... What are you doing here!?" Vegeta asked.

"I just thought I'd come and say hi... Is that a problem?" he replied.

"Put Bulma down, Frieza..."

"Oh... Is this you're little earthling friend?"

"I said, put her down!"

"Awww... I wanted to keep her as a sovanear..."

"GIVE HER TO ME, FRIEZA!!!"

"Oh... A little tempermental now, are we?"

"GIVE HER HERE!!!!!!!"

"Well... Why don't we play a game... If you catch me, you can have her. If not... Well, she's all mine and you become my slave, AGAIN... Sound good?"

"Fine... Have it your way... But I WILL catch you and get her back. And then I'll destroy you."

Frieza just laughed, and then flew away. "FREIZA!!!!!" Without even thinking, Vegeta flew off leaving Trunks and Bulla in the car.

"This is not good, Bulla." Trunks said.

"Where did Mama go!?" Bulla cried.  
"Shhhh, it's going to be okay..." he said patting Bulla on the back. "Dad's going to get Mom back... Don't worry.... Dad will get her back... I hope."

* * *

Chi: Don't ya just LOVE these kinda endings?! -giggle- 

Vegeta: -sweatdrops-

Chi: What?!

Vegeta: You have an interesting mind..

Chi: -blinks- Thanks!

Vegeta: THAT WASN'T A COMPLIMENT!!

Chi: -ignores Veggie- Now why don't ya'll go to the next chapter!

Vegeta: ...


	2. Bulma's Saved!

Vegeta was flying over East City right now. And as we all know, Capsule Co. is in West City.

"FREIZA!?!?" Vegeta cried out, trying to figure out where Freiza took Bulma.

_Oh... WHERE COULD HE HAVE TAKEN HER!? I've got to catch Frieza before it's to late... But he won't harm her until I've found them... _Vegeta thought. Just then, out of no where, he got hit with a Ki Blast in the back. "WHAT THE!?" Vegeta yelled. Looking around trying to figure out where it came from. But he saw nothing but clouds. But then, he looked deaper into one of the clouds and saw Frieza, floting there, holding Bulma up in the air. "BULMA!!!!" he yelled out with fear. He didn't want anything to happen to her. For if anything did, Vegeta didn't know what he would do... Because he promised Bulma, a while back, that he would never let anything happen to her, EVER. But then, he saw another person behind Frieza. It was Goku. _Kakarot!? What is he doing here!? I don't need his help. He'll just mess things up like usual...!_

"Frieza..." Goku said. "Give Bulma to Vegeta... NOW!"

Frieza turned around... "WHAT!? IT'S YOU! NO!! IT CAN'T BE!!!" he yelled out.

"Yes... It's me. And I had the same thought when I saw you flying over me." Goku said with no fear in his voice at all.

"KAKAROT!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?" Vegeta yelled out to Goku.

"Oh, hey Vegeta! I was just trying to save Bulma!" he replied.

"I DON'T NEED YOURE HELP, KAKAROT!!"

"But I---" Goku was cut off by Frieza punching him in the stomach. And when Frieza did this, he dropped Bulma. And may I remind you, that, they are over three thousand feet in the air right now.

"BULMA!!!!!!! NOOO!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta cried. Goku was starting to fight with Frieza when he noticed Frieza dropped Bulma. Then, Vegeta started to fly down-wards trying to reach Bulma before she hit the ground.

Vegeta was reaching top speeds trying to reach Bulma. Then, he saw Goku next to him. "Kakarot?! WHERE'S FRIEZA!?!?" he yelled.

"Don't worry! Go back and fight him while I catch Bulma!" Goku replied. Then, Vegeta stopped. Goku was still racing down-wards to catch Bulma. Vegeta turned around, and there was Frieza.

"So... Are you going to fight me? Or just sit there? Or is the little monkey to afraid of the big Lord Frieza, just like your father was... King Vegeta. What a wimp. I blew him down with one shot to the chest... And then he was dead." Frieza said.

"You... You did kill my father... And I will never forgive you for that!!!!!" Vegeta cried. And then he went Super Saiyan.

"WHAT!? YOU CAN DO THIS TOO!?!?" Frieza yelled.

"Yes I can... I may have been second to do it, and the Saiyan race may be gone... BUT I'M STILL THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and Vegeta used the biggest attack that he had, that wouldn't kill himself, and blew Frieza up. Not a speck of him was left.

Goku was on the ground holding Bulma in his arms. Vegeta flew down, breathing deaply because he used up alot of energy to destroy Frieza, even though Frieza was alot weaker than him.

"Are you okay Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." he replied. "Is Bulma okay?"

"Uh huh... She's just knocked out. Frieza hit her neck and she won't wake up. But she's not injured in any way that I can tell."

"Well that's good..." Vegeta replied, while powering down from Super Saiyan, to normal. "I was afraid that... That Frieza hurt her..."

"Nah... Frieza wouldn't hurt her, he was to afraid of you to do that."

"You think?"

"Yeah. He was more afraid of you than he was of me when we were on Namek."

"I hope he's gone for good this time..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Well... Trunks and Bulla are still in West City. So we better go back."

"Okay."

* * *

Chi: -sniff- I knew they could do it! 

Vegeta: -sweatdrops- You wrote you story.. Of course you knew we'd save her!

Chi: That's not the point.

Vegeta: ...-looks to the readers- Just go to chapter three...


	3. Frieza Returns AGAIN!

So Goku and Vegeta flew back to Capsule Co. and found the door was finally opened. Trunks had hit the door enough that it gave in and opened. Bulla and Trunks were inside, Bulla was in the kitchen, crying because she didn't know what was going on, and was worried about her parents, and Trunks was in the living room, sitting on the couch thinking.

"We're back!" Vegeta yelled.

"PAPA!!!!!" Bulla cried when she heard his voice. She ran into the hallway where Vegeta and Goku were standing. "Papa!! Papa!! You're okay!" Bull ran into Vegeta, hugging his leg.

"Hello, Bulla..." Vegeta said to her. "Um... Can you please get off my leg... You're cutting off the cerculation to my foot..."

"Sorry, Papa."

::She does love you, doesn't she, Vegeta...?:: Goku said through thought to Vegeta.

::Yes... She does... Almost a little to much.:: Vegeta replied.

"Otousan!? Is mom okay?!" Trunks asked walking into the hallway.

"Yes, she's fine. Just not awake." With saying this, they walked into the living room, and Goku layed Bulma on the couch.

Goku left Capsule Co. after saying good bye.

After Goku left, Vegeta was going upstairs to take a shower. "Oh, Trunks?" he said.

"Yeah, Otousan?" Trunks replied.

"Watch your mother for me. She might wake up sometime soon, and she'll need someone to explane to her what happened. Okay?"

"Okay."

Then Vegeta walked upstairs to take his shower.

He walked into their bathroom, and got undressed. Then, while Vegeta was standing in the middle of the bathroom, the door opened. Vegeta turned around and Trunks was standing there.

"GAH!!!" Vegeta yelled out. He pulled a towel off of the wall and wrapped it around his waste.

"HAVN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!?!?!?" Vegeta screamed at Trunks.

Trunks just blinked, and said, "Sor... Sorry, Otousan..."

"You should be!"

"But, I wanted to tell you that Mom woke up."

"She did?! Well that's good... Is she okay?"

"Yeah. Just asking where the heck you are."

"Tell her that I'll be down in a minute. I need to take a shower. I'm all sweaty from using my energy to kill Frieza. Even though I didn't need to use most of it up..."

"Okay. I'll tell her."

"Thanks."

Trunks shut the door and walked down stairs. "Where's Mom?" Trunks asked.

"Mama went to the bathroom." Bulla replied.

"She did?"

"Yeah."

"Which one?"

"The one at the end of the hallway."

"Okay, thanks, Bulla."

"You're welcome, Trunks!"

Trunks walked down the hallway and to the bathroom door. He knocked on the door. "Mom?"

"Hold on!" Trunks heard Bulma say from inside.

"Oi..." Then the door opened, and Bulma came out.

"Yes? What did you want? Oh! Where's Vegeta??"

"He's in the shower upstairs. He'll be down in a minute or so. He just needs to wash up."

"Okay then."

Vegeta turned the shower off, got out, and put a towel on. When he opened the bathroom door and walked into the bedroom, standing there, was Bulma.

"Hey, hun." she said.

"Um... Hello, Bulma." Vegeta replied. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Are you okay? I heard you burnt up alot of energy."

"Yeah... I'm okay. I'm just glad that YOU'RE okay." Bulma didn't say anything. She just ran up to Vegeta and hugged him. "I was so scared, Vegeta...!"

"Shhh... I know. Frieza can scare me, too."

"He hit me. That really hurt... And my neck is still sore from when he knocked me out."

"Yeah... I can understand that. It's happened to me alot."

Vegeta got dressed, and he walked down stairs with Bulma. They walked into the living room, where Bulla and Trunks were watching tv.

"Feel better, Otousan?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah... I feel cleaner at least." he replied.

At eight o'clock that night, they all were watching tv in the living room. Trunks was holding a sleeping Bulla. And Vegeta was asleep on the floor in front of the couch. Trunks had his arm around Bulma, holding her, too. They were watching cartoons, even though Bulla was asleep.

The next day Vegeta was training in his Gravity Room, again. _Man... I can't believe that Frieza, of all people, came back to life... But I wonder how? How did he come back? King Yamma wouldn't have let him out. And there's no way he could have escaped... I wonder..._

Then, he heard someone knocking on the window. It was Bulla.

"Bulla?" he said. "But how could she---" he stopped talking because all of a sudden, he saw Trunks' face pop up. Trunks was holding Bulla on his shoulders. Vegeta saw Trunks mouthing out, 'Turn it off'. So Vegeta turned the Gravity Room off, and opened the door for them.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked.

"Bulla wanted you... And she wouldn't leave me alone unless I took her to you." Trunks replied.

"Bulla... I can't hold you right now... I'm training."

"But, Papa..." Bulla whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Bulla. But I can't. Maybe later. Okay?"

"Okay..."

"Sorry, Otousan." Trunks said.

"It's okay. Just tell her I'll do... Whatever she wants to do, later. Next time. Okay?" Vegeta replied.

"Okay."

Later that day, when Vegeta turned off his Gravity room, he opened the door to find Bulla, sitting there, waiting for her father.

"Papa! You're done!" she cried out.

"Yes, Bulla. I'm finished... For now." Vegeta replied while picking her up.

"Eww... Papa, you're all sweaty."

"Well, gee. I wonder why...?" Bulla just giggled as they walked into the house. When they got in, Vegeta shut the door, put Bulla down, and went up stairs for a shower.

"Otousan?" Vegeta heard someone say behind him. He turned around and Trunks was standing there.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked.

"Why have you been training so hard lately?"

"Um... Er... Well, I feel something bad's going to happen... Like Frieza's going to come back again, but stronger than ever."

"Are you sure!?"

"Not really... But I feel that something's going to happen..."

"Gas?"

"...NO NOT GAS!!!" screamed Vegeta. With saying that, he walked up stairs and into their bedroom.

After Vegeta was done with his shower, Bulma was going to take one.

"Why are you taking one?" he asked Bulma.

"I've been working hard on _Yamcha's _car." she replied to Vegeta.

"Ah... He still can't do that himself?"

"Of course not... That man couldn't change a lightbulb."

Vegeta chuckled, got dressed, and went downstairs to eat.

Vegeta walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. _Is there anything good to eat besides pickles...? _he thought. Then he heard a tapping on the window. He turned around and saw what he thought was impossible. It was Frieza. Vegeta sensed Frieza's power levels higher than he ever felt. It was almost like he was immortal. Just then, Frieza punched the glass and flew into the kitchen.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!?!?" Vegeta cried out.

"Well you thought wrong... And I'm happy to announce something to you, Vegeta..." Frieza replied.

"What's that...? Dare I ask...?"

"I am now immortal."

"WHAT?!?!"

"Yes... That's right... Immortal..."

"It... It can't be..." Vegeta said shaking with fear.

"Awww... Is the little monkey scared?"

"Be quiet, Frieza..."

"You should speak better to your new master, _slave_."

"I will not be your slave again, Frieza!"

And hearing this was Trunks, who was standing in the kitchen door way the whole time Vegeta and Frieza were talking. "Otousan...?"

"Ohh... And who is this?" Frieza asked.

"That's my son... Trunks." Vegeta replied.

"Ah... So you have a son do you? Well I'm ever so happy for him that he knew his father longer than you ever did...!"

Vegeta just stood there. Breathing, and saying nothing. He couldn't move at the thought of his father being shot down by Frieza.

"I would move if I were you..." Frieza said. Vegeta didn't reply. With saying that, Frieza flew towards Vegeta. But, Vegeta didn't move, he just blocked. Frieza rammed into Vegeta and knocked him down.

"Why... Why are you here!?" Vegeta cried out.

"Because I want to take over the universe... And this puny planet is my first target." Frieza replied.

"Otousan..." Trunks whispered. Then Bulla walked up nest to Trunks because she heard something in the kitchen, what she heard was Vegeta falling to the ground. "Papa!?" she cried. She didn't know who Frieza was, but neither did Trunks. But Vegeta told Trunks about Frieza, and knew it was him fighting with Vegeta.

"What's wrong with Papa?! Who's that lady?!" Bulla asked Trunks.

"What lady?" Trunks replied.

"The lady that made Papa fall."

"That's not a lady, Bulla. That's a man. And he's fighting with Dad, so we should go before you get hurt."

"What about Papa!?"

"He'll be fine... At least I hope he will..." Trunks picked up Bulla and ran upstairs to get Bulma.

Trunks ran into Bulma on the way up.

"Trunks! Watch where you're going!" she said.

"Sorry, Mom." Trunks replied. "But I need to tell you something."

"Oh, what's that?"

"Don't go down stairs, or in the kitchen."

"Why not? Is there something wrong with your father?"

"No... Frieza's down there fighting with Dad in the kitchen."

"HE CAME BACK!? GOKU TOLD ME THAT VEGETA BLEW HIM UP!"

"Yes... He did... But he came back, and now..."  
"And now, what?"

"He's immortal..." Bulma didn't reply. She just took Bulla from Trunks and they went into Bulla's room, which was the farthest from the stairs, and farthest from being above the kitchen.

"Frieza..." Vegeta said while battling in the kitchen. "Let's go somewhere else..."

"And why is that? Do you want to protect your little, puny, pathetic family?" Frieza replied.

"My family is NOT puny or pathetic!! But it's not that big... But, yes. I don't want any of them to get hurt."  
All Frieza said was, "Fine." And they both flew out of the broken window and went somewhere far away from Capsule Co., and Vegeta's family.

* * *

Chi: -gasp- Frieza's back! OH NO!

Vegeta: -sweatdrops- I say again.. YOU WROTE THE STORY! YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN!!

Chi: -blinks- Geez, have some sence of humor, will ya..?

Vegeta: Humor and Frieza do NOT mix. I should know..

Chi: -pats Veggie's head- Awww.. It's okay.. He's not really alive. Just in my story!

Vegeta: -blushes from the pat-

Chi: -looks to the readers- Go ahead and read the next chapter!


	4. Should He?

Frieza and Vegeta were flying over South City right now. A few minutes later, they landed in a place where no one was around, so they wouldn't be noticed by anyone.

"Frieza..." Vegeta said calmly.

"Hm? What is it, you monkey?" Frieza replied.

"Stop calling me a monkey!!"

"But it seems _so _appropriate... Since you have----" Frieza stopped talking and looked behind Vegeta. "Ahem... Since you _had _a tail." Frieza said smirking. "What happened? Did the monkey get scared that on a full moon he would hurt his FAMILY!?" Frieza said while laughing.

"No... It got cut off..." Vegeta replied.

"Cut off!? HA! By who!? THE VET!?"

"No. I'd rather not say......."

"Hehehe... Let me guess... _Kakarot_!?"  
"No, not Kakarot. His.... His friend." _I can't believe I just told FRIEZA that......! _Vegeta thought.

"Kakarot's friend!?!? Oh... I just CAN'T believe that!!! I mean... You of all people!!!! Got you're tail cut off.... By... By an Earthling!?!?!?!?" Frieza said while laughing, now, so hard that he couldn't breathe.

"Yes... By an Earthling...." Vegeta whispered softly.

"What's that, Vegeta?"

"Ye... Yes, by an earthling."

"Tell me something, Vegeta..." Frieza said.

"What...?" Vegeta replied.

"Why did you stop being a Saiyan?"

"What!? I haven't stopped being a Saiyan! I am the Prince of all Saiyans!! I'm of the royal Saiyan blood line.........!"

"Yes, which no longer exists..."  
"I believe it does..."

"Well... You're father isn't alive. And neither is you're mother. All that is left of the royal blood line... Is you."

"No, it's not just me. I have a son and a daughter."

"Oh, yes. But they are not just of the royal blood line. Because they are also the children of an Earthling!! HA!"

"So? They still have royal Saiyan blood in them..."

"And your point is?"  
"My point is... They are still part of the royal Saiyan blood line! And even though my daughter doesn't know what she is yet, my son does. And he has no shame in being half Saiyan, and half Earthling!"

"Let me tell YOU something..." Frieza said.

"What's that?" Vegeta replied.

"The Saiyans were the lowest beings EVER!! They would never be stronger than I was. If it weren't for Bardok... Planet Vegeta would still be in that sky right now. But thanks to him, Planet Vegeta was destroyed. Of course, I would have blew it up sometime around."  
"You were just scared that the Saiyans would surpass your own power."  
"NO I WASN'T!!!! The Saiyans were just dumb little monkeys... if it weren't for me, the Saiyans---" Frieza got cut off by Vegeta.

"The Saiyans would still be alive. Which might have not been a good thing..." Vegeta said.  
"And why is that?" Frieza asked.

"Because I would never have met Bulma... And I wouldn't be here right now. But, I would have been the King of the Saiyans."  
"Yes. But only because I killed your father... Heh."

"Be quiet about my father."  
"Aww... But doesn't that bring back memories?"  
"Yes... But I don't want to see those memories..." Frieza didn't reply. All Frieza did was walk closer to Vegeta.

"Vegeta... You can become the King." Frieza said.

"What!?" Vegeta cried when he heard what Frieza said. "What do you mean I can become King?!"

"If you come back with me to my ship, we can give you that ceremony you _always_ wanted."  
"'We'?"

"Yes. Me, Dodoria, and Zarbon."  
"Zarbon!? He's alive!?"

"Yes. He is. He came back with me, and so did Dodoria."  
"Great... That big pink gumball is back..."  
"Call him what you wish, but I must tell you... He's immortal too."  
"What!? Is Zarbon immortal also?!"  
"Yes."  
"Well, I don't care about them at all. But I won't come back with you, and be your slave again."

"Hmmm... Are you sure about that?"

"Yes... Besides, there are no Saiyans for me to rule over. Except Kakarot."

"Heh. Then why are you even here...? There is no reason for you to be on Earth. If you're not ruling on it... Then what's the point? You were born to rule, Vegeta... And to fight. And I don't see you doing either of them on this planet." Vegeta didn't reply. "Which means... If you won't come back with me, which is the only reason I really came back, was to get you, and you're not ruling anything, then what's the point? Why ARE you here? You should just walk away... Just walk away to a place where no one is around. If you're not ruling anyone. Then why should anyone be around? There's just no point in living like you are now. You are a prince. You should live in and with royalty."  
"If I went back with you... I wouldn't live in royalty... I would just be your slave again. There's no point in coming back WITH YOU."

"Just walk away, Vegeta... There's no point in staying here..."

"Stop saying that! I have a family now, and that's the point of living here. I wouldn't walk away..." Vegeta took a step back from Frieza. "I'm sure I wouldn't."

"Fine... But I'm giving you an opportunity you will never get... To be the King of all Saiyans. That is the only reason I came here. To get you."

"You said that you were here to take over this planet."

"Yes... I did. But that was only to get your attention. But, if you come back with me... You can become immortal, too." Vegeta didn't reply. All Vegeta did was walk away from Frieza. "I will be watching this planet from my ship. For your sake... Amazingly I'm doing this... I will spare this planet and leave it alone. Unless, of course, you decide you want to come back..." Vegeta still didn't reply. He just kept on walking.

About five or six hours later, Frieza was gone. But Vegeta never came back to Capsule Corporation.

"Mama?" Bulla said while she, Trunks, and Bulma were sitting at the kitchen table, looking out the broken window.  
"Ye... Yes Bulla?" Bulma replied, while also crying, because she didn't know what happened to Vegeta.

"Where's Papa?" Bulma didn't answer, because she didn't know what to say.

"Dad is somewhere fighting that man we saw earlier, Bulla." Trunks said.

"Is Papa okay?" Bulla asked her brother.

"I don't know... But I hope he is..." Just then, they heard the door slam shut. They all ran from the kitchen to the hall way where the door is. And there, standing with the same look on his face as always, was Vegeta.

"Papa! You're back!" Bulla cried while running to hug her father. Vegeta didn't kneel down to pick her up. He just walked right by her. Hardly even noticing her. "Papa...?" Bulla whimpered when Vegeta walked by.

"Vegeta..." Bulma whispered as Vegeta walked by her, also. Trunks didn't say anything. He knew that something was wrong with Vegeta. But he didn't say anything.

When Vegeta got upstairs, he just fell onto his bed. He didn't know what to do. Did he want to become the King of all Saiyans, like his father was? Or did he want to stay here, with his family? Or, did he want to just walk away, like Frieza suggested. _I don't know what to do... _Vegeta thought. _I'm so confused! Should I do this, or that!? What about becoming King? But should I trust Frieza? Okay... I have to stop playing twenty questions with my self. But... I just don't know.........................._

"Otousan?" Vegeta heard. "Are you okay?" It was Trunks.

"What do you want...?" Vegeta questioned.

"I want to know if you're okay."  
"What do you think...!?"

"Did Frieza hurt you?!"  
"No... Well, not physically....."  
"Not physically?"  
"No... Do I have to repeat my self?!"  
"Gah... Sorry......."  
"Just leave me alone......!!" Trunks didn't say anything. He just walked out of the room, leaving Vegeta alone, on the bed, thinking.

"How is he?" Bulma asked Trunks.

"He's not to good... He's thinking right now, so don't bother him." Trunks replied.

"Well... I should know that by now."  
"Yeah... But I hope he's going to be okay...

"Me too, Trunks... Me too."

* * *

Chi: -sniff- I hope Vegeta will be able to make up his mind.

Vegeta: -twitches-

Chi: -looks at Veggie- What's wrong?

Vegeta: You make me act like a coward in this story!

Chi: -shrinks- I'm sorry.........

Vegeta: ...It's okay..... -picks her up-

Chi: Wee

Vegeta: ... -looks to the readers again- Read the next chapter!


	5. Bulma's Been Kidnapped!

Meanwhile, up on Frieza's chip.

"Um, Lord Frieza?" Dodoria asked.

"What?" Frieza replied.

"Where's the monkey?"

"He didn't want to come."  
"Really? Well that's odd." Zarbon said.

"Yeah. We thought that he would've jumped at the thought of becoming King of the Saiyans. Like his big ape of a father." Dodoria said.

"Well he didn't. All he did was blabber on about having a family on that puny planet, and how he didn't want to leave them." Frieza replied.

"Wow. That little monkey has a family? Geez, that planet must have some brainless women." said Zarbon.

"Yeah really." Dodoria replied to Zarbon.

"Would you two just shut up?!" Frieza yelled.

"GAH!! SORRY LORD FRIEZA!" Zarbon and Dodoria said. And they went off leaving Frieza alone.

"Ugh... I can't believe I even let them live....." Frieza muttered under his breath.

Bulma heard the shower running upstairs, and figured that it was Vegeta. She went upstairs and walked into their bathroom. "Vegeta?" she said.

"What?!" Vegeta replied.

"Are you okay?"

"Kami! Why does everyone keep asking me that?!"  
"I just wanna know is you're all right."  
"I'm fine...!"  
"No you're not, Vegeta. I can tell from you're voice. It's not like I was born yesterday. I know you too well." Vegeta didn't reply. Because of this, Bulma got undressed and entered the shower with Vegeta.

"What are you doing?!" Vegeta screamed.

"I want to make shore you're okay."  
"I'm fine, woman! Now get out of my shower!"  
"This is not you're shower!!! It's both of ours, which means I can get in too." Vegeta didn't reply to her this time either. He just wanted to stand there in the warm water and relax, but with Bulma watching him, trying to make shore he was okay, he couldn't.

"Darn it, woman..." Vegeta said.

"What? What's wrong?" Bulma replied.

"This is why we need a hot tub." Bulma just laughed, and said. "I can make one for you."

"Right now?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay. Go make it, then."  
"Ugh... Ya know, you'd think that you don't even know how to say please, or thank you."

"...Please?"

"Oh, haha. Very funny." With saying that, Bulma got out of the shower, dried off, put new clothes on, and went to her workshop room where she makes every thing.

About and hour later, Vegeta turned the shower off, and got out. He put his robe on, but didn't get dressed. He walked down stairs, and into Bulma's workshop. "Is it done yet?" he asked Bulma.

"What do you think I am? A robot that does every thing in less than an hour?!" Bulma replied.

"That would be nice."

"Very funny. But I'm almost done."

"How long will it take?"

"About half and hour, or so."  
"Okay."

"Vegeta? I want to ask you a question." Bulma said. But Vegeta didn't reply. "Vegeta?" Bulma turned around and saw nothing but the doorway he left open. "Twit." she muttered.

"You're a bigger twit." Bulma heard Vegeta say. She looked around but didn't see him anywhere. Then she looked up. "Vegeta! So that's where you went." Vegeta was floating above her. "Thanks for the view."

"Huh?" Vegeta looked down. "Oh, crud!" he said as a floated down onto the floor. "Baka robe..."  
"Yeah. Those things don't have bottoms."

"Ah, hush u--" he was cut off by Bulma kissing him.

Later that night, Bulma had made the hot tub, and she and Vegeta were sitting in it. Vegeta had his eyes closed, but Bulma was watching him. She knew something was wrong.

"Vegeta?" she said.

Vegeta opened his eyes, startled, because he fell asleep. "Yes?" he replied.

"What's... What's wrong?" Vegeta paused, trying to think of something to say, other than, 'Oh, nothing. Except for the fact that Frieza wants me to come back to his ship and be King of the only two Saiyans alive. And I can't think of anything to do with my life right now.'

"I've just been thinking about things..." he said.

"Like what 'things'"? Bulma asked.

"Like... Why is the sky blue? And why is the grass green?"

"You joking... Right?"

"DUH."

Bulma smiled and got out of the tub. "Leaving already?" Vegeta said.

"Hai, I am. Do you have a problem with this?" she replied.

"Well, we just got in about ten minutes ago!"

"Vegeta, we got in the tub about and hour ago."

"Say what?! But..."  
"You fell asleep." Vegeta didn't reply. But he got out as well.

The next day, Vegeta woke up in his bed, but with no Bulma next to him. He got out of bed and walked down stairs, and into the kitchen. "Hey Otousan." He heard Trunks say. Trunks was sitting at the kitchen table, with a bowl of cereal. Vegeta didn't answer Trunks. He just went to the cabinet and got a bowl and some cereal. Then went to the fridge to get some milk, and then got a spoon. He sat down at the table and poured the cereal and milk into the bowl, and started to eat. "Where did your mother go...?" Vegeta said while swallowing his food.

"Mom? I don't know. The last time I saw her was lest night." Trunks replied.

Vegeta just stared at his cereal, stirring it with his spoon.

Later that day, Vegeta hadn't seen Bulma all day, and was getting a bit worried. He was walking over to the school where Bulla went, because Bulma usually picked her up at the end of school, but Bulma hasn't been around.

Vegeta was sitting outside of the school doors, five minutes before school was out. He closed his eyes and tilted his head down. He opened his eyes and saw a little black spider, sitting on his shoe. "Hello there, can I help you?" he said while still looking at it. He then kicked up his shoe and the spider went flying into the air. He lifted his hand and grabbed the spider in mid air, squishing it within his grasp. Just then, the bell rang, and the doors flew open, with little children flying out of the building. "PAPA!!!" Vegeta heard a little voice scream. He turned around, and saw Bulla standing there, with the cute, but big, happy smile on her face. "Hey there kiddo." He said as he picked her up and started to walk home.

"Papa? Where's Mama?" Bulla asked.

"I have no idea..." Vegeta replied.

They got home and walked through the door. "Trunks!! Me and Papa are home!!" Bulla cried. "It's 'Papa and I'. Not 'Me and Papa'." Vegeta said quietly.

Bulla just stared at her father. Then Trunks walked into the room. "Welcome back, Otousan." he said.

"Thanks." Vegeta replied. "Has your mother come around yet?"

"Not yet... I don't know where she went. But I hope she's okay."

"So do I..."

"Papa? You haven't seen Mama any time today?" Bulla asked. Vegeta nodded a yes to his little daughter.

Up on Frieza's ship, Dodoria was looking through a glass window at some girls sitting on the floor, all with their hands and ankles in chains. One of the girls had a dress on, and was wearing a necklace. And she had blue hair and blue eyes... It was Bulma. Frieza had kidnapped her last night.

"LET ME GO, YOU FREAKS!!!" Bulma cried. But no one answered her. Just then, Dodoria walked through the door leading to the room Bulma was in.

"LET ME GO!!!" Bulma cried again.

"You should learn to respect your masters." Dodoria said.

"I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE!! AND YOU FREAKS ARE NOT MY MASTERS!!!"

"I wasn't talking to you, you little worm." Dodoria said. "I was talking to her." He pointed to the girl next to him who was sticking her tongue at him.

Bulma just stared at him. Then she looked over to the girl next to her. Then Dodoria walked over and grabbed the girl, dragging her away to another room. Bulma stared at the door that they walked through. And then she heard the most painful cry ever... Dodoria had killed the girl. Bulma started to cry.

"Vegeta... HELP ME!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE, VEGETA!!!" she screamed with tears pouring out of her eyes. "Please....... Vegeta, save me....!!!"

* * *

Chi: -tear rolls down cheek- I sure hope Veggie will be able to save Bulma..!

Vegeta: -sighs- You're just going to keep on acting like this, aren't you....?

Chi: Like what?

Vegeta: -blinks- You're so brainless.

Chi: -smiles, and looks to the readers- Now go and read the next chapter, my brothers and my sisters! -pushes up glasses in a Taishi like way-

Vegeta: -sweatdrops- Good Kami... You worry me.


	6. Vegeta gone CRAZY?

Down on Earth, Vegeta was worried sick. Bulla had fallen asleep on couch next to him as he was trying to figure out where Bulma could have gone.

"OTOUSAN!!!" Trunks cried as he ran into the room.

"What is it, boy?!" Vegeta answered.

"Look at what I found on your bedroom floor!" he said holding up a piece of material.

Vegeta looked at the cloth, "It's only a shred of my spandex suits. It probably ripped off when I was getting changed one day." He said.

"But look closer, what color is it?" Trunks said shoving it in Vegeta's face. "It's black. And aren't your suits blue?"

Vegeta looked puzzled, but then he sniffed the shred of cloth. He recognized that smell... It was Dodoria's scent.

"Get a space ship ready." Vegeta demanded.

"Wuh.... Why?" Trunks questioned.

"Because I said so! I'll tell you what we're going to look for once it's ready."

Trunks nodded and ran off to his grandfather's lab, to get a space ship for him and Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at Bulla and sighed. "Sorry kiddo... You'll have to stay here." he said, brushing some hair out of her eyes.

In an hour or two, Trunks and Dr. Briefs had gotten a space ship ready to go. Vegeta was up in his and Bulma's bedroom looking to see if there was anything else besides the little shred of Dodoria's suit. He looked and looked... Nothing. All there was was the piece of cloth that Trunks had found.

"Otousan!" Trunks yelled up the stairs. "Otousan, are you ready!?"

Vegeta walked over to his side table, picking up a picture of Bulma. As he looked at it, a tear drop fell onto the glass that was protecting the picture. Vegeta was crying without even knowing. He wiped the tear off the glass and put the picture down, and then wiped the tears away from his face.

"Otousan! Can you here me!"

Vegeta looked at the door, "I'll be down in a minute!" he said.

Trunks didn't reply, he could tell Vegeta was upset.

About 5 minutes later, Vegeta had told Bulma's parents to watch Bulla. And then in no time at all, the ship was already a speck in the sky. Vegeta and Trunks had lifted off into space, and were on their way, in search of Bulma.

"Otousan..? Do you think mom's okay..?" Trunks asked his father, who was laying down on the bed next to the one Trunks was on.

"..." his father didn't reply.

"Otousan?" Trunks looked over to see that Vegeta was fast asleep. Trunks smiled and put his head back to the pillow, and after several minutes, Trunks was also in a calm sleep. (AN: Yes, they do have beds on their ship. ;)

In Frieza's ship, Bulma was also sleeping.. But on a very cold floor, and chains and shackles on her wrists and ankles. She stirred slightly in her sleep, as the door of the room opened. Zarbon came in with another girl in his grip.

"You will stay here until Lord Frieza figures what to do with you." He said as he threw her onto the floor next to Bulma, making the girl badly bleed. Zarbon shut the door, and walked away down the hall to his room.

Bulma woke up, hearing the girl's cry. She looked up at the girl, who's back was covered in blood due to hitting the wall. "Do you need help?" Bulma asked.

The girl looked over to Bulma and sniffled a bit. "My back really hurts.." she whimpered out.

"Here, let me help.." Bulma said as she ripped a piece of her dress off and wrapped it around the girl, sort of stopping the blood. "Is that better?" The girl nodded.

After a while of talking, they both fell asleep.

Off in the ship where Trunks and Vegeta were...

"Bulma..." Vegeta whispered in his sleep. Trunks had woken up a few hours ago from a nightmare, and couldn't get back to sleep. He heard his father talk and looked over to see if he was okay. Vegeta was tossing and turning in his sleep, most likely having a nightmare himself.

"Otousan.." Trunks said worriedly.

Vegeta rolled over whimpering, and almost crying while sleeping.

"Otousan.. Should I wake you up? Or would you get angry...?" Trunks asked to his sleeping father. Trunks decided not to wake Vegeta up, because he didn't feel like getting beaten to a bloody pulp.

Vegeta rolled over again, his face towards Trunks' bed. Then he rolled onto his back, not snoring once in the process. "No.. Don't.. Bulma.." he whimpered in his sleep some more. "NO!!" he screamed as he jolted up from his bed, crying and panting, sweating, and wide-eyed.

"Otousan!" Trunks rushed out of his bed and sat down on Vegeta's bed. "Otousan, are you okay?!" Trunks cried.

Vegeta just shook his head no. Vegeta was crying uncontrollably.. Trunks had never seen his father like this before. And he's only seen Vegeta cry once.

"Trunks..." Vegeta whispered, putting his hand on top of Trunks' hand. Trunks looked down at his father's hand. It was shaking. Trunks could tell his father needed help calming down.. So he took his father's shaking body into a firm hug, trying his best to calm him down.

"Bulma.." Vegeta whispered into Trunks' ear.

"What's wrong with mom, Otousan..?" Trunks said, trying to follow along with his father.

"Bulma.. Bulma.." that's all Vegeta would say.

"Otousan?"

"Bulma.. Bulma.. Bulma.. Bulma.. Bulma.." Vegeta was repeating himself over and over. He then started to rock back and forth in Trunks' grasp.

"Otousan?! Are you alright?" Trunks said, grabbing Vegeta's chin and making his face look up to his own. Vegeta's eyes were blank. There was nothing in them but cold black pupils, which didn't move at all. Vegeta was going crazy, and he never told Trunks what they were going to look for either.

"Otousan... Please don't go like this.. I need you." Trunks whispered. Vegeta just kept on rocking back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, repeating Bulma's name one after another.

Trunks didn't know what to do! He's never witnessed anything like this, especially with his father. He's never even seen someone go crazy before.

"Bulma.. Bulma.. Bul.." Vegeta stopped right in the middle of Bulma's name. Trunks looked down at his father, who was still shaking, and studied him for a minute. Then, Vegeta looked up at Trunks. "Boy.." Is all he said.

"Otousan.."

Vegeta started to cry again, and he wrapped his arms around Trunks as tight as he could, burying his face into Trunks shirt. Trunks also wrapped his arms around Vegeta, but not real tight, only enough to comfort the upset Saiyan No Ouji.

After a few hours, Vegeta had fallen asleep in Trunks' arms. "Good.. Get some sleep, you need it." Trunks whispered into his sleeping father's ear. Vegeta was still shaking a bit in his sleep, but not as much as he was when he was awake.

"This is going to be a long... Flight.." Trunks said as he also fell asleep, Vegeta still in his arms.

Both of them had fallen asleep, and luckily, the ship was on Auto-Pilot. The ship flew off into space, with both of the men on board sleeping calmy.

* * *

Chi: Ohhh... I hope Veggie will be okay.. -shivers from the cold of winter-

Vegeta: ...He.. -cough- **I** will be okay... -blinks- HEY! IT'S NOT EVEN WINTER!! It's the end of summer!

Chi: -stops shivering- Uhhhh... GOANDREADTHENEXTCHAPTERPLEASE!! -runs from Vegeta-

Vegeta: ...This will never get old... -chases after Chi-


	7. Growing Closer

Chapter Seven

It was morning, though it seemed like night due to the darkness outside in space. Trunks was laying on Vegeta's bed, with the covers on him. He was starting to wake up due to some noise coming from the kitchen of the ship. "...O.. tousan?" He whispered. Vegeta was no where in site.

"OTOUSAN!?" Trunks rushed up out of bed and ran into the kitchen, there he found Vegeta making 'breakfast' for them both. "I can't cook very well, so just deal with it.." he said, not looking at Trunks.

Trunks walked over to Vegeta and put his hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay, Otousan? 


End file.
